Replay
by Icarusisflying
Summary: A story about how Aria reacts when she finds out about EzrA. We are working on an update schedule! Multichapter. R&R! Writen by Sleepinthepasture and EzraFitzgerald.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so, how many of you are dying because of Ezra? I mean, its insane. I was never an Ezria fan, but I just recently started to like them and then this happens! I can't believe it. I may not have been an Ezria fan, but that doesn't mean I didn't love the gorgeous Ian Harding/Ezra Fitz. I still do. Anyway, this is my way of coming to terms with what is happening and clearing my mind, so I might be able to get some sleep tonight. -N

* * *

Replay

-An Ezria story-

Sleepinthepasture

* * *

Aria Montgomery. One girl. One girl, who hadn't done anything to me. One girl, who I was supposed to love, and protect. But did I care? Hell no! Did I love her? No! Not even the slightest bit..._Yes, of course I love her. _Does she love me? Yes. She does. And she's completely wrong for doing so. I don't deserve her. Not after everything I've done to her. Not after making her life a living hell. But, growing up in a rich family, who adored me when I was young, made me a very selfish man. She's _mine _dammit!

Ezra Fitz. One man. The man I loved. I always had loved, and I still do. To this very moment. To this moment, where I am standing in a cold, quiet lair, in front of him, for I know exactly what he has done. What he did. How he feels. I can't forgive him. _But I want to. I want to so badly. _I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. But I can't let them fall. _Never show them your weaknesses. _My fathers voice is ringing in my head. I finally understand what he means by that now. _Its all just a game! Its nothing but a game! _Spencer. _Sometimes, the people you trust the most, are the non-trustworthy people. _Emily. _Remember to be brave in your darkest of hours. Its going to be what gets you through it. _My mother.

He clears his throat. She looks up. Her mouth slightly open, her breathing is tense, her large, doe like eyes filled with the tears threatening to ruin her make up, and her life. For if she cries, it all becomes real. It becomes _to _real.

"Aria."

"Your, your A."

He doesn't speak for a moment. He lets her voice sink in, he refuses to let himself tear up. He needs to be strong right now. He can't let her wear him down.

"I trusted you! How could you?" She screams, demanding his voice.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He say's he looks at the ground, to the side of him. He see's a picture of Alison to his right. She's blowing a bubble made of gum, so innocent, without a care in the world. He could see why the girls loved her so much.

"What? Me finding out? Or you torturing four teenage girls for years? What wasn't supposed to happen Ezra?" She asks, her tears are falling now, his face becomes wet, wet with the sweet, salty tears of his own. He has to witness her heartbreak.

"Everything. We weren't supposed to be a thing. That was never my intention. I never meant to hurt you in this way."

"You meant to hurt me. That's almost the same thing!"

He doesn't speak again. Letting her continue.

"Let me guess, Caleb's in on this too isn't he? Paige maybe? Should I just call everyone and tell them that the person they think of as their safe haven, the one that they feel protected with, the person they can crawl into bed with at night and finally sleep a little is actually out to get them! Huh?" She screams, her voice becoming weak.

"No. Aria. It's just me now. I'm working alone." He says. Locking eyes with her.

"This isn't happening."

"Its happening Aria. I'm A. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Just know, that, even though I did this to you, just because I did this, doesn't mean I dont love you."

"Oh, so now you love me?" She yells."This cant be happening!"

He looks down, and takes a step towards her. His hand reaches out to grab her arm, to calm her down, an instinct he had learned over the past few years. She needed him. _No. _She needed who she thought he was. His hand brushes her arm, she jerks it away, and takes a step back. He looks back up at her, his eyes guily from the hurt he's caused her.

"Aria." His voice breaks saying her name. All he wants to do is hold her, to let her know everything will be alright.

"No. Ezra, I can't." She say's. The last words from her, he hears. As she walks out the door. and gets into her car. He slams the closet door, and punches the wall, anything to satisfy his anger, his guilt. He realizes then, the only thing that could ever satisfy him, was her.

One girl, One man, and a million lies that is all it took to leave Aria and Ezra heartbroken, and all alone. In a town like Rosewood, the lies never stop. As if life its self, is on replay.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know. As, Icarusisflying, or Sleepinthepasture as you probably know me as. I, Natalie, am going on Haitus. Ashley, EzraFitzgerald, is not on Haitus. With that said, if she switches this story off to her account, she has my full permission. She is the co-author, and since I will not be writing for this fandom, its only fair that she can do what she wants with it. Except end it. Please dont end it Ashley. I would like to be there for that. Okay! Bye guys! See you in January! -N*Natalie*


End file.
